There is a need to have the capability of estimating position and orientation of vehicles in an underwater environment. Oftentimes, there are a number of underwater structures and other equipment around which one might need to navigate with very high precision. Current methods of estimating position and orientation for underwater vehicles include the use of one or more sensors that do not provide the required very high precision measurements.